


Mechanical Hearts

by HandsomeHugZ



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Commonwealth Minutemen (Fallout 4), Depression, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Gore, M/M, Nuka-World Amusement Park (Fallout), Oral Sex, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, The Institute (Fallout), The Railroad (Fallout)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsomeHugZ/pseuds/HandsomeHugZ
Summary: Owen Valentino, the general of the Minutemen and member of The Railroad has taken some time off from his usual dead drops and settlement work and tags along with Diamond City’s most effective detective. Little does Owen know, he’ll be getting into more than just case files.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Kudos: 7





	Mechanical Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how well this does, and me remembering to update it, I’ll try to keep up with new chapters as much as possible. Enjoy! <3

The vault dweller sure seemed to have life all cushy now compared to his old life. Living in a home that doesn’t need paid for every month, a rather large group of close friends, a steady job, and a reason to live life. Even if everything around it is either radiated or destroyed. That didn’t seem to matter to Owen Valentino. He had everything he could of ever wanted and soon to be more.. 

Diamond City’s most effective detective, or the only detective knew Valentino quite well. In fact, he was one of those close friends of his. Hah. Yeah. Close friends. Anyways, there had been a few new cases popping back up on missing persons. Of course, Nick could handle them himself but considering what happened last time, Ellie wouldn’t let him go on a case outside of the city again. But that didn’t mean he wasn’t caught most of the time. 

It was another downpour here in Diamond City. Downpour of rain, not the drowning concerns of synths living among the somewhat innocent citizens, and this had Nick dashing on his feet across the square. Who knows if he was prone to getting water on his circuits, he never checks. Too busy with cases and.. other things. 

Thankfully, Owen didn’t live too far from the detective agency. In fact, he had the massive heap of metal and wood atop of the home plate. Valentino was hell of a man when it came to money. Damn, the guy could sell a bottle for triple the price just from his sliver tongue. God. He really does have a way with words..

Valentine had finally made it to the door of the large shack and gave a quick knock, anticipating for the door to open so he could get out of this damned rain. Quickly, the door swung open and there the man was himself, Owen Valentino, and really seeming to show himself off. Perhaps he didn’t expect visitors often? The man was only in his trousers and had a large cigar hanging from his lips. 

“Shit, Nick! What the hell are you doing out in this storm?” Owen babbled, grabbing a hold of the detective and pulling him in, slamming the door shut with his heel and rushing to gather towels for the soaked synth. 

“You know how Ellie’s been with me heading out for new cases. I thought that you’d be interested in tagging along.” Valentine began, crouching down to greet the German Shepard that lay near the rusty stove with a blazing fire sealed in from the glass door. 

“Well, shit. You could of at least waited for the storm to stop. Unless these cases really are that urgent.” The vault dweller wandered over to Valentine, taking the classic fedora and overcoat as the synth removed them on his own. They were tossed onto the table and soon hung over chairs that were set near the stove. 

Nick was soon wrapped up tightly in multiple towels and covered in a pair of rough, calloused hands that scurried quickly over his grey and ragged skin, searching for any openings. He was always so aggressive when things like this happened. 

“We should be fine to wait for this storm to go through or until you’re done playing doctor.” Whenever Nick would act carelessly around Owen, he’d always be first to pounce to inspect every inch along the detective for any new dents and dings that could cause potential damage. Of course, he’d avoid specific areas but god, he was so gentle with such tough and mean looking hands. 

“I think you’ll be fine. Just spend some time to dry off and we should be good to go.” Owen took the soaked towels that were then handed to him, tossing them on the table as there were no more chairs to hang them on and guided Nick to the other side of his place. 

The walls were decorated with various signs from factories to road signs and a few shelves with some skulls of the commonwealth ecosystem, toys and other Knick knacks. In the main room was a couch, jukebox and pool table. Of course, there was a basketball hoop. Who knows if he actually used it. 

“How’s my favorite partner, Minutemen general, mechanic and Railroad member doing?” Nick asked with his usual sly smile, taking a seat at one end of the couch and taking a cigarette between his lips. 

Owen had chuckled at this. He was a busy man, getting himself into all sorts of work but lately, there wasn’t as much and things really seemed to change with him. He went ahead and lit the tortoise-branded cigarette for the detective. 

“Thinking a lot.. about a lot of things.” He began, taking the other side of the couch and a deep inhale of his cigar. “Mostly my family. Charlie and my dad.” A pause. Valentine was listening closely. “Both of them are dead, I’m sure of. You know I’ve been searching the commonwealth for Charlie for years. But.. it doesn’t feel like they’re dead. It feels like my father is always with me, judging every move I made and beating me down with his harsh words on how I’m such a disappointment.” The cigar was put out in a rather full ashtray.  
“I was supposed to be him. But I failed. I was supposed to be there for my family. But I wasn’t. I lived a life as a job jumping alcoholic that was thrown out of the army for showing off with military assigned weapons. Fuck.. I still can’t believe I took out a gun to show off to a chick. I was so fucking stupid.”

“Owen..” Valentine soon followed with. “Do you really think your father would hate you more from how you are now? You’re the damn general of the Minutemen. A group of militia that protect the good and innocent of this damned place. You help a top secret organization that cleans up after the Institute without a second thought! Hell, do you know how many people you’ve helped? I don’t think I could ever stop from how long the list is.” A short pause. “You’re my partner too. And I wouldn’t change anything in the world for it. So if you think you’re still the selfish alcoholic you were before, then I’d have to forgive myself for working with a dumbass!”

Owen took in every word that the detective had to say, digesting it in his mind, nearly causing tears to form at his eyes. Why must he always be this soft and sensitive man once you’ve gotten to known him. “Thanks, Nick. I guess I really am a dumbass sometimes when I think of my family. I needed that.”

“Of course ya big softie. You know I hate it when you’re like this.” Nick gave Owen a small bump to his shoulder, returning a smile between the two of them. 

Over the past hour or so, the storm still raging outside, the two talked on and on. Mostly about Ellie and the others who were either at their place or Red Rocket. The occasionally ended up playing a few rounds of pool, Owen winning one more game than Nick. Maybe he didn’t blackout in the bar after playing rounds of pool whenever he’d be there.  
Owen grabbed a few drinks for the two of them and they were back on the plush and shaggy couch. 

“Hey, Nick.” Owen began, cracking open his bottle of Borvbon’s Moonshine. “Can I confess something?”

“Shoot.”

“I love you.”


End file.
